There is always a covering plate provided for a vehicle bumper having a towing hook orifice. The covering plate not only facilitates vehicle towing, but also exists for the aesthetic sake, so it is desired to have a towing hook orifice covering plate that can be easily opened and better control the flush and gap with the bumper.
An existing towing hook orifice covering plate can have various structures, one of which is shown in FIG. 1. In this structure, an engagement part 101 and a snap 102 of the towing hook orifice covering plate 100 are engaged with the skin 200 (FIG. 2) so that the towing hook orifice covering plate 100 is blocked in closed position in which it covers towing hook orifice. The engagement part 101 corresponds to the opening end of the towing hook orifice covering plate 100. The towing hook orifice covering plate 100 has oppositely arranged rotary lugs 103a, 103b extending therefrom. The centers of the rotary lugs 103a and 103b define together a rotating axis. When the towing hook orifice covering plate 100 needs to be opened, a user has just to press the opening end to make the towing hook orifice covering plate 100 rotate around the rotating axis towards the inside of the bumper. The towing hook orifice covering plate 100 is opened when the snap 102 of the towing hook orifice covering plate 100 is disengaged from the skin. As shown in FIG. 2, the rotary lugs 103a, 103b of the towing hook orifice covering plate 100 are substantially semi-cylindrical in shape with their centers defining the rotating axis. The surfaces of the rotary lugs 103a, 103b at their free ends are rotatingly engaged with the inner surfaces of grooves 201a, 201bof the skin 200. Accordingly, the grooves 201a, 201b are also substantially semi-cylindrical. In the opening process of the towing hook orifice covering plate 100, interference will occur in zone I shown in the drawings as the towing hook orifice covering plate 100 rotates around the rotating axis towards the inside of the bumper such that the towing hook orifice covering plate 100 cannot be opened smoothly by rotating further towards the inside of a bumper.